


While Away

by DamiansRobin



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blowjobs, DOM!MARI IS HOT BYE, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, FemaleDom, Femdom, Food Kink, Food Sex, I hate myself, Light BDSM, Malesub, Sexual Deprivation, Syrup, This is for real the best smut I've ever written, Whipped Cream, blowjob, demonfire, kinky af, oh the sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamiansRobin/pseuds/DamiansRobin
Summary: Most teenagers have party's while their parents away not Mary Grayson. She instead ties her boyfriend up. Much safer.





	While Away

**Author's Note:**

> DT: to Amanda because she accepts my sin. Also yeah this is for really smutty as fuck so be warned.

Okay to be fair Mary looked like she had some kinks. Damian should have prepared himself better and read up on some. He was a bad boyfriend for that. Damian was naked and his hands and feet were tied to the bed posts. God this was embarrassing he could almost her Colin and Lian taunting him. 

Mary watched him struggle for a few seconds. She made sure to wear his favorite underwear of his.

"Relax" she said sitting down on his lower half. She felt him twitch in excitement.

"Let me out of these, I want to touch you" Mary giggled at him. He couldn't pull of menacing with her.

"No, you're gonna do what I want tonight. And you're not allowed to cum until I say so" Mary said leaning forward their faces inches apart. Damian's eyes wandered down to her chest. She was only sixteen but she was so developed. Same for Damian but he was seventeen. 

"Or what?" He asked.

"I'll get you so close" Mary began rocking her hips grinding against him. He bite his lip and threw his head back "but I won't let you cum" she stopped the magic of her hips.

"Come on you're always telling everyone how high your stamina is let's see if it's true" Mary climbed off of him and left her bedroom. God he was so happy Dick was off on a mission with his father.

She came back with a can of whipped cream, chocolate syrup, strawberries and something purple he couldn't see.

Damian already knew Mary wasn't gonna make him (super) uncomfortable. She knew what he liked and what made him feel uneasy. For example he didn't like when she called herself 'mommy' which they weren't even doing something sexual for her to say it. But it still made him uncomfortable and she could tell so she never did it again. Also he didn't like scratches. He truly hates it when he scratched her during intimate moments he would always stop and apologize. This wasn't a kink but he liked looking at her during sex. He liked watching her facial expressions when he would take her. So he didn't like any position's that might affect that. 

Mary put all the items on her nightstand and sat down with the whipped cream. She sprayed some on her middle finger and her index finger. He watched carefully she licked the white foam off her fingers clean. Damian's boxers felt tight and his eyes widened. 

Mary looked down at his boxers and could see the outline of his cock. She chuckled, her laugh was so cute it was not helping him. She crawled over and began palming him through his boxers. Damian tried thrusting into her hand for more leverage but she slapped him.

"Ow! Mary!" He said in pain. She giggled. 

"Behave." Was all she said. She flipped over so her face was close to his dick. He felt her hot breath on his manhood and he groaned. She pulled his boxers down and he blushed when his cock hit her cheek. 

"Um sorry" he said. She said nothing and blinked. She shook the whipped cream bottle (which for some reason made him more hard) and sprayed it all over his dick, and balls.

She smirked when he saw his lips part.

"Okay wait before you do anything I have something really important to ask you Mary," she stopped smiling and looked up at him concerned. Did she take it too far? 

"How long is your father going to be gone?" He asked. She looked at him confused.

"I think a week. Why?"

"I just don't want him wal-" Mary rolled her eyes and began sucking him off. He yelped at the sudden warmth of her mouth. The cream began to fall on to her chest. He decided to not grind inside her mouth knowing her bad gag reflux.   
She took as much as she could and began using her hand for the rest. The cream was all over her hands and throat. 

"Oh my god," Damian said. His eyes closed and his smile wide as she has ever seen it. She began to bop her head. She stopped and began licking his dick like it was a lollipop. Down and up, up and down. He watched her the slurping of the cream and he determination making him feel on fire. He was close so, so close. She could tell. 

"Don't. You. Dare. Wayne" she said. He swallowed. Mary began slapping the head of his dick on her tongue and she was laughing lustfully. This was officially the greatest night of the seventeen year olds life. This seemed to be straight out of a porno that Zachary would always describe in weird amount of detail. Mary stopped completely when all the cream was gone. He wined and Mary raised an eyebrow. 

"I told you I wasn't gonna let you cum until I say," she muttered he sighed feeling his almost high begin wearing off. He despised his hormones stupid teenage boy brain. Mary crawled up now sitting on his chest and began to kiss him passionately. He smiled into the kiss her lips as soft as always. She broke away and looked down at her chest. 

"Ow" she said. He looked alarmed automatically turning worried for his girlfriend. 

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah Dami my chest just hurts, I think it's my bra" she began to touch her breasts through her bra softly. She rubbed them tenderly Damian watched his eyes wide. 

"Hm" she said. She was evil. 

"You could take your bra off..." he said still watching. And he was hard again great. 

"Oh right I could" Mary said still playing dumb. She turned around and unclipped her bra letting it fall to the floor. He stared at her chest and his face turned hot. They looked so soft and he remembers from previous sessions that they were. He also remembered how they moved. Which sounded weird but they did, when he was taking her they always moved back and forth it drove him insane. Mary however hates it, it makes her feel self conscious and creeped out so he tries not to only stare at her chest during sex. 

"Maybe if you rub them they'll feel better" Mary said suddenly. His eyes widened and he got excited. 

"I mean if it will-"

"Maybe not" his smile quickly went away. She grabbed the chocolate syrup and opened the cap, she squirted the bottle on her breasts and he watched like a six year old at the zoo. 

"Sit up" she demanded and he did. She sat on his lap ignoring his dick against her and looked at him.

"Lick it" she said. He looked at her chest and obliged. He began licking all over her breasts he started with the right he sucked the chocolate off her nipple and she moaned. He just heard god that's what he just heard. He licked it clean and moved to the left licking hard and aggressive. Leaving a small purple bruise knowing she'd be the only one to see it. 

"God" she shouted loudly and quickly put a hand over her mouth. 

"Neighbors?" Damian asked. She nodded. He rolled his eyes the Grayson's had the unfortunate dead of living next to a very old cranky elderly couple, and a single mother of a baby who always seemed to hit on Dick. 

"What are they gonna do?" Damian asked. Mary grabbed some a strawberry and twirled it around her nipple and he watched. Her nipple turned hard and he bite his lip. She stopped and began licking the strawberry and stayed looking at him in the eyes. 

"Open" he opened his mouth and she put the strawberry in his mouth he ate it looking at her directly. 

He sucked on her fingers for a few seconds, kissing them softly. 

"Hm," she hummed and bite her lower hip. She swung her hips to the side and got up she leaned down and took off her panties. She threw them on Damian's face. He smelt them and noticed how wet they were.

She took her underwear off his face and let it fall to the side. She untied one of Damian's hands he looked at her confused. Were they done? She grabbed the final object the purple thing he couldn't make out earlier. A dildo. 

"Um..." was all he said. 

"Oh don't worry I'm not gonna make you suck it. Although I would love to see you do it as a sense of revenge for every time you beg me for a blowjob" his face turned red in embarrassment. 

Mary laid down next to him she turned on the dildo and looked at him. It buzzed moving around he watched it wondering if she ever thought of him while using it. She turned it off.

"I have a name for it you know" She said. He blinked. 

"Is it Damian?" He asked blandly. 

"No," she said. He seemed unhappy with that. 

"Oh don't be jealous it's just a dildo" she said. 

"Okay then what do you want me to do with it?" He asked.

"I don't want you to do anything. I'm gonna use it" she said he sat up at that. She rolled her eyes so horny. 

"Okay," he said. 

"You can either touch me or you can touch yourself as I play with myself. Can't do both" she said. He blinked rapidly.

"You're fucking evil" He said and she snorted. 

"Got it?" She asked he sat there dumbfounded. She took that as a yes and turned it on. She entered it slowly and through her head back, her head hit Damian's bicep and he blinked. This was happening, right?

Mary began moving the toy gently back before edging it further in, shallowly fucking herself with it until her pussy adjusted to its girth.

Damian watched and bite his lip he didn't know what to do. Truth be told he didn't jack off often. He only did it when Mary was mad at him and refused to have sex, or it was flat in the middle of the night and he knew he had no choice. 

Mary touched her breast with her free hand pinching her nipple and rubbing her breast.

Mary could feel the stretch, feel the burn, it wasn't as big as Damian but it was much wider. Every inch that went in threatened to be too much until she felt a gentle kiss on her spine or her shoulder and a whisper of encouragement from Damian's lips. When she felt the ridge of the head finally disappear inside of her, she nearly cried in relief. After that, it was a smooth slide in and out for a while, the curve of the veins making her shudder as she took more and more with each glide. She looked and saw Damian stroking himself while his head was buried in her neck kissing and sucking. 

"Good boy," she muttered. That made him stroke himself faster.

 

Suddenly Damian stopped jacking off his fingers tentatively stroked over her clit, sending a spark through her and she pushed her hips down into Damian's hand, trying to get more. Damian out his hand over Mary talking control on how fast and hard she thrusted the toy. Unable to stop herself, Mary swayed back and forth between rubbing against Damian's fingers and fucking herself on the toy. Mary looked at Damian who seemed very focus on her own pleasure. Which made her want him so bad. She looked down and saw his fingers curled around the end of the purple dildo as he pulled it back and thrust it in, fast and hard, hitting something deep inside her she had never reached before. 

"Talk to me," Mary said letting go of the dildo and just began rubbing her chest. He took control of the toy and began going at a slightly faster face. He realized she meant dirty talk. He was not good at dirty talk whatsoever. He remembered this one time he was so bad Mary just burst out laughing while they were having sex. 

"Dami please talk" Mary said biting her lip.

Fuck he needed to say something to her. 

"You've been such a bad girl Mary" he said. She groaned edging him to continue. 

"Bad girls get punished you know, do you want to be punished?" He asked. 

"Yes sir, punish me" she said moaning. He began moving the toy faster. He began sucking her nipple.

"Yes!" She groaned running her fingers through his head. She realized she was letting him be in control which was not the point. 

'Grayson take control' she thought. 

"If you make me cum hard I'll finally let you cum Damian," he stopped his movements for a second and began moving faster and harder. The dildo began hitting her g-spot with ease. He also began to spit and lick her chest. 

"Good Dami, little more and I'll ride you so hard you think about it for days" she whispered in his ear causing him to groan. 

"I'll even untie you completely when I ride it," Mary said inching close to her orgasm.

"You've been such a good boy, I'm so proud of you," he got close to his ear. 

"Now let your babygirl cum" at that moment Mary felt her entire body quiver and shake. She tried to stop the pleasurable screams and moans coming from her mouth but she couldn't.

"God yes! Fuck m-Oh my god!" She scratched his bicep and began gasping for air. 

"So, so good, fuck" Mary said. Damian pulled the dildo out of her and looked at it. Her wetness almost on the whole dildo. Mary leaned up and grabbed it. She began licking her own wetness off of it while looking at him. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him to a kiss, forcing her cum down his throat. He didn't really mind it wasn't the first time he tasted her.

She broke away and made their foreheads touch. "You've been so good tonight Damian, how badly do you want the release?" She asked. 

"So bad, please Mary you said-"

"I know what I said" she muttered cutting him off. "I just want to know how bad you want to fuck me."

"More than anything please I've been wanting it since you strapped me down. I'll do anything Mary please, it hurts." That's all she needed to hear she untied, his other hand and his feet and climbed on top of him. She placed her hands on his chest and lowered herself on his manhood. 

She gasped still sensitive from her previous orgasm. Damian groaned throwing his head back and looking up at her with pleading eyes. 

She began moving up and down on his cock. Her wetness making it easy without the specs of lube. Damian gripped her thighs stopping her and thrusting into her. 

"So responsive," Mary noted he moaned. 

Mary stopped his thrusts and began grinding with his cock still inside of her. He was close she could feel it.

"Almost," Damian mutters. His fave was red Mary didn't know if it was from embarrassment or from just them having sex. 

"God I love your dick, it fills me up so good, please let me take it all" Mary said hopping up and down. Damian opened his eyes and watched her chest move up and down, with the rest of her body.

"Uh huh" he said. She almost laughed. She felt another orgasm coming soon.

"It's so good, God I don't even care if the neighbors hear" Mary said pulling him up to a sloppy kiss. Mary bounced one more time and came inside of her. His arms were wrapped around her waist and he moaned into her neck. Not even a second later Mary came as well but she continued to grind into his dick.

"Fuck," Mary said breathless. Damian fell back on her bed breathing heavily. Mary stayed on top of him but leaned down.

"I... okay... wow" was all he could say.

"I'm gonna be in so much trouble when my dad gets home," Mary said and began pecking Damian on the lips. He flipped them over so he was on top her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Again?" He asked.

"Give me a second," Mary said laughing. Damian kissed her noise. 

"I think we should do this every time your father is away" he said. She leaned up on her elbows and smiled.

"Okay."


End file.
